A runway incursion occurs when an aircraft, ground vehicle, or personnel enters a runway without first obtaining proper authorization from Air Traffic Control (ATC). For example, a runway incursion may occur when an aircraft or ground vehicle crosses a runway presently designated for usage by another aircraft during takeoff. Runway incursions can create unsafe situations and should be prevented to the extent possible. Nonetheless, and despite considerable prevention efforts, runway incursions continue to occur at both towered and non-towered airports in the United States and around the world. The wholesale prevention of runway incursions is a highly challenging undertaking due to the variety of factors that can contribute to runway incursions. Such factors can include poor visibility conditions, such as fog, heavy rain, snow, and high sun glare. Other factors that can contribute to runway incursions include airport unfamiliarity, airport construction, heavy pilot workload, pilot distraction, pilot fatigue, and pilot-ATC miscommunications. As air traffic and airport congestion continues to increase, so too does the need to develop effective systems and processes for preventing runway incursions and accidents resulting therefrom.